Ultraman Retsuden
is the Japanese word for "history". is a biography series produced by Tsuburaya Productions created to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the Ultra Series. The show first premiered on TV Tokyo on July 6, 2011 and is still currently in syndication. The show features clips from past Ultra Series shows. The catchphrases for the series are and . The new season of the show is titled and premiered on July 3, 2013. Characters * (The main navigator of the show). *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Belial (The navigator for the 100th episode) Featured Heroes * * * * * * Other Heroes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Navigator for Episode 80, 95 & 96) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * New Ultraman Retsuden Hosts Ultramen: * Ultraman * Zoffy * Ultraseven * Ultraman Zero * Glenfire * Ultraman Ginga and his host Hikaru Raido * Ultraman Taro (as a Spark Doll) Spark Doll Troupe: * Black King * Thunder Darmabia * Kemur Man * King Pandon * Ragon * Doragoris (episode 16) * Mochiron (episode 27) * Ultraman Taro (episodes 17 & 52) Dark Lugiel's Lackies: * Alien Valky * Alien Icarus * Alien Nackle Darkness Five: * Surai * Viranias * Jathar * Glocken * Deathrog * Ultraman Belial Episodes of Ultraman Retsuden Some episodes of ''Ultraman Retsuden feature episodes from the past Ultra Series shows, for example the second episode features episode 2 of Ultraman and the third episode features episode 1 of Ultraman Tiga. The series is set to have 3 seasons with 13 episodes each. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Episodes of New Ultraman Retsuden # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Light! Earth Revived Star of Ultraman (閉ざされた光！地球の叫び Tozasareta hikari! Chikyū no sakebi) # Strongest Team Formed! Monster Triple Rush! (甦る光！地球はウルトラマンの星 Yomigaeru hikari! Chikyū wa Urutoraman no hoshi) # Little Heroes! Geronimon's Back! (ジェロニモン復活！小さな英雄 Jeronimon fukkatsu! Chīsana eiyū) # Ultraman Zero Fight: Awakening of Zero Part 1(ウルトラゼロファイト 輝きのゼロ 前編 Urutorazerofaito kagayaki no zero zenpen) # Ultraman Zero Fight: Awakening of Zero Part 2 (ウルトラゼロファイト 輝きのゼロ 後編 Urutorazerofaito kagayaki no zero kōhen) # Ultra Frontier! Darkness Rush? (ウルトラフロンティア！ダークネスラッシュ！？ Urutorafurontia! Dākunesurasshu!?) # Way! Darkness Five to kick-off the Hado! (覇道への道！ダークネスファイブ出陣！！ Hadō e no michi! Dākunesufaibu shutsujin!!) # Tyrant's Back! Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Part 1 (タイラント復活！ウルトラマンギンガ劇場スペシャル・前編 Tairanto fukkatsu! Urutoramanginga gekijō supesharu zenpen) # Dark Zagi Invasion! Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Part 2 (ダークザギ襲来！ウルトラマンギンガ劇場スペシャル・後編 Dākuzagi shūrai! Urutoramanginga gekijō supesharu kōhen) # Spark Dolls Troupe! Taro! (スパークドールズ劇団タロウ Supākudōruzu gekidan Tarō) # Ultraman Ginga S Just Before Special Part 1 (The New Invaders) (ウルトラマンギンガＳ 直前スペシャル パートⅠ（新たなる侵略者編) Urutoramanginga S chokuzen supesharu pāto Ⅰ (aratanaru shinryaku-sha-hen)) # Ultraman Ginga S Just Before Special Part 2 (Ultraman Victory Appears Edition) (ウルトラマンギンガＳ 直前スペシャル パートⅡ（ウルトラマンビクトリー登場編） Urutoramanginga S chokuzen supesharu pāto Ⅱ (urutoramanbikutorī tōjō-hen)) # The Opening Force (切り拓く力 Kiri hiraku chikara) # Ginga VS Victory (ギンガ対ビクトリー Ginga tai bikutorī) # Pride of a Warrior (孤高の戦士 Kokō no senshi) # The Meaning of Strength (強さの意味 Tsuyo-sa no imi) # Friend & Demon (仲間と悪魔 Nakama to akuma) # Past That was Forgotten (忘れ去られた過去 Wasuresara reta kako) # Activate! Magnewave Strategy (発動！マグネウェーブ作戦 Hatsudō! Maguneu~ēbu sakusen) Ultraman Ginga is part of New Ultraman Retsuden. Other Segments Ultra Zero Fight To draw success to the film Ultraman Saga, A new segment to the series that started in episode 57 debuted entitled . Ultra Zero Fight is an Action/Drama series of 3-minute episodes that showcase new forms that the main character, Ultraman Zero acquires as he faces his adversaries. The segment itself is a tribute to the low-budget minisodes Ultra Fight. ;Parts # : 8 episodes. From episode 57 to episode 64. # : 15 episodes. From episode 76 to episode 91 (excluding episode 79). Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier is a full CG movie of 3-minute episodes and is part of New Ultraman Retsuden. It is an adaption of the video game of the same title. ;Parts #Red King Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 12 to episode 14. #Neronga Hunting: 2 episodes. From episode 15 to episode 16. #Antlar Hunting: 4 episodes. From episode 29 to episode 32. # Super-Earth Gomora Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 52 to episode 54. Cast * : * : Songs ;Opening themes of Ultraman Retsuden * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Zero ( ) **Episodes: 1-13 *"DREAM FIGHTER" **Composition: **Arrangement: **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 14-20, 26-39 (Verse 1), 21-25 (Verse 2) *"Rising High" **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: voyager **Episodes: 40-52 *"ULTRA STEEL" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy **Episodes: 53-65 *"ULTRA FLY" **Composition: Kotobuki Koyama **Arrangement: Koichiro Takahashi **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 66-78 *"Final Wars!" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: 79-90 (Verse 1), 91-104 (Verse 2) ;Opening theme of New Ultraman Retsuden * **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy with Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 1-7, 14-20 (Verse 1), 8-13, 21-26 (Verse 2) *"ULTRA BRAVE" **Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Lyrics & Artist: DAIGO **Episodes: 27- Notes *If you hear the music of the song “Kirameku Mirai”, you will hear a part of the theme from the 1966 series Ultraman. External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden/index2.html Official New Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden2012/index2.html Official Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://blog.m-78.jp/ Official Ultraman Retsuden blog] at Tsuburaya Productions (Japanese) Category:Crossovers Category:Series